Violet's Violet
by Elsa9041
Summary: "Remember to always keep your faith, and never look back, no matter what life throws at you."
1. Prolouge

**Hey people! So this is my first Unnatural History Fanfic! I'm going to make it a Henry/Maggie Jasper/Violet story, Since I love Henry and Maggie! I'm going to try to throw some humor in here, because I'm really not that much of a fan of sob stories. This short and sweet Prologue is a little sad, but it's just a story. And yes, I did write that poem! Yay! Okay, so on with the disclaimer and the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Unnatural History or It's Characters blabladeebla.**

* * *

Violet's Violet

Prolouge

_There's more than just color, in these violet eyes_

_There's more than just feelings, of shock, and surprise_

_There's more to me, that meets the eye,_

_There's millions that I keep, locked, inside_

_So don't you think, that you know me by size,_

_Because there's way more than just color, in these violet eyes..._

_~By __ME__ "dun dun dun..."_

I was kneeling beside her, holding her hand for the last moments she would be here. The silence of the plain white walls in the small cramped-up room seemed to be sinking in on me. The lights weren't on and the slight darkness of the room seemed to be taking a toll on me, making me feel even worse somehow. I could hear the beeping of the machine hooked to the woman, regretting every single time I had disobeyed her. Praying that she won't leave, to just stick around just a little bit longer. She was dying of cancer, and I was afraid of what would happen after she died. She was the only family I had. My mother. She was giving everything to me in her will, and since I was 13 (a new law had just passed) I could live on my own as long as I had someone to take care of me. I knew this day would come, but not at the age of _fourteen_. _**Fourteen!**_ I was startled when her voice interupted my thoughts. "Violet, I want you to keep this" My name is Violet. She gave me a petal. It was Violet colored, just like my eyes. My eyes are violet because my Mother is part Albino, and The only Albino trait I got from her was her eyes. The violet smelled wonderful, It smelled like a million violets in one. "I want you to remember me by this violet. It has the power to give happiness, and, it's everlasting. Your Grandmother of many greats planted this violet. She made a tradition. To rip of a petal for your self and pass the violet on to your Daughter or Son. You, Violet, got the last petal. Which means you will have great luck. You can choose whether to pass it on or not, your choice." I knew that she was right because I felt happy all of a sudden when I held the violet. It gave me encouragement. Stregnth. It made me feel like I had power. "Oh and violet one more thing, you have a cousin" I was shocked. "A cousin?" "Yes, and an Aunt and Uncle along with that, I want you to move in with them, they live in Washington D.C and I know you've always wanted to visit there. You remember Maggie Winnock don't you?" I had totally forgot about Maggie. We were stuck like glue until her father joined the airforce and they were stationed in Washington D.C. I'd miss being in Texas though. The thought made me excited, yet sad because I'd just be barging in after my mom just had died. "Violet, you must not tell anyone about the petal until you have a Daughter or Son ok?" "Yes, whatever you say mom." The beeping in the machine was getting slower as my nervousness got higher. "Mom, mom are you ok? Are you ok!" "Violet, honey, remember that I will always love you, and that I will always be with you. Keep your faith and never look back, and remember that's your violet, violet. And no matter what, you'll always be my sweet little violet." With her last words there was just one long beep as the nurses and doctors came rushing in.


	2. Arrival

**Sup dudeeesss! Yea, no. Welllll here is Chappy 1! Yay! I feel so accomplished! :) Please excuse me for Maggie being OOC because she's really happy here :P. Thanks for favorite-ing my stories and reviewing! It means a lot to me :) Any ways, here it goes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Unnatural History or its character's but It's number 1 on the Christmas list! :P**

* * *

Violet's Violet

Chapter 1

Arrival

Once my mother had officially died, with the funeral and everything. I went on an airplane and left to Washington D.C. Once my plane landed and I had exited the building, I needed to find a taxi to take me to Maggie's house. I took the torn, crumpled, small peice of paper out of my pocket.

Being from a small town in Texas, I've never really called a taxi before. I didn't know if I was supposed to yell or wave or something. So I did what I hope was the smart thing and waitied for someone else to see how they would do it instead of yelling and jumping around like an idiot. Good thing I thought first. A man just walked over to the curb and raised his hand, and a taxi came to him. Was it really that simple? Well, you never know unless you try... right? So I walked up to the curb and raised my hand. And a bright yellow taxi came over. I was nearly jumping. I've never been in a taxi before. To bad it's not New York or I would have been in Cash Cab! Yea, no, not really.

As I got in and put all my suitcases in the trunk the rather tall, dark haired man turned and asked me, "Good morning ma'am, where to?" It was morning, I had to wake up at 4 in the morning so I could drive to the dallas airport and fly on the airplane and get here by 9. It wasn't that much of a problem for me because I always get up early. Even on the weekends. I read the paper to him. "Uhmm it's 9453 Wayabaker Street" The man turned back and pulled the lever back on drive. "Alrighty then! That will take about 32 minutes. 16 dollars please?" I handed the man the money and settled back in for a short nap. By the time I woke up we had about 10 minutes left, so I decided to work on my rexlacing that I had in my pocket. I was trying to do the 'Corkscrew' or the 'SuperTwist', Though it's only about an inch so far, I think I'm making progress.

The taxi driver had scared me since I was so concentrated on my rexlacing once he spoke. "Ok, here we are!" I got out of the cab and thanked him and gave him a tip. I got all of my luggage out of the trunk, and walked to the house. I looked at the paper in my pocket to make sure I was at the right place. Yup, I'm here. Actually here. I shoved the paper back into my pocket and walked up on the front porch. I had to set down some of my luggage to ring the doorbell.

When I rang the doorbell I heard footsteps rush to the door and the door opened. It was Maggie. "Hi Violet! I'm so happy your here I finally get to see you again! Oh let me take care of that for you." She took some of my luggage as I followed her into the house. The house was white on the outside, and It was two stories high. Maggie and I both sat on the couch as there was an akward silence. Then finally Maggie began to talk. "I'm so sorry about your mom, are you ok?" I knew that was the first thing she would bring up. I was already well prepared in what I would say. I didn't really want to make her feel guilty. "Oh, don't worry about it, I'm fine, she's... In a better place now I guess. How about we talk about something else, do you have any friends here besides Henry and Jasper? I remember, I still have that letter and picture with me here somewhere." "No, they're the only close friends I have. I mean, besides you. Oh that reminds me! Did you talk to over the phone and ask about school like you said?" "Oh, yes. I start school tomorrow and he said that I'm going to have the same schedule as you and that since all the other jobs are filled, I could work in the DOUM rooms with you." "Oh ok, great! Come on let me show you to our room now." She led me to her room and we talked there for a little while until her mom got home (her dad was somewhere stationed in Afganistan right now) and we ate dinner and went to bed.

* * *

The next day I woke up early at five thirty before the alarm clock went off. I got ready and changed into some clothes and went down to make myself some breakfast since no one was awake yet because Maggie usually woke up at six thirty. I made some pancakes and ate and watched some TV until everyone woke up. When six thirty came I heard maggie come down stairs while her mom left for work. Maggie sniffed and then spoke. "What's that smell? Is that... Pancakes?" I got up and went to the kitchen."Yup! I had just made some for you awhile ago. Want some?" Maggie looked puzzled, then shruged. "Sure I guess so. Thanks" "No problem." I went up stairs and got my backpack and organized my notebooks and came down and saw Maggie ready to go with her car keys in her hand. "You ready?" "I sure hope so..." Maggie just laughed as we went outside and got in the car and drove to school.

When we got inside the building I followed Maggie to her locker. My locker was supposed to be right next to hers. When I got to my locker I put in the code. 'Three-six-four-two-seven-eight' The locker popped open itself to my surprise and I put my books in. Then Maggie spoke "Come on let's go to Henry and Jasper's locker." I followed Maggie to thier locker where they were talking. Maggie spoke first.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin Violet I was talking about." I already knew their faces from the picture Maggie sent in the letter. Henry, 'the-one-with-the-blonde-hair', as I usually called him greeted me first. "Hi, my name is Henry." Jasper, 'The-one-with-the-brown-hair' pushed Henry back and stepped forward. "Hi I'm Jasper!" I held back a giggle. "Hi, my name is Violet." Then that's when Henry asked the question I hoped would never be heard. "So, why did you move in with Maggie? She said that she wanted you to tell us." Maggie elbowed Him "Henry!" "No, it's ok Maggie. I moved here because, well, I've never really had a father, and my mother died of cancer, and she's the only family I have left to take care of me." "Oh, sorry" Henry replied "No that's ok" Jasper spoke with a question. "Hey, do you have contacts?" "No" "Well, your eyes are Violet colored and, you know Violet-colored eyes isn't really a common human eye color, unless it's not Violet and I'm just being delusional or something-" "No, my eyes are violet." The bell rang and Maggie spoke. "Well, we don't want to be late for class, bye guys!"

* * *

**Phew! Well, I'm exhausted! Thanks for reading! Now click that awesome blue SPARKLY link! You know you want to! Come on! Click Click!**


	3. Important Notice!

_**Hi Everyone! -This is a very important author's note! After hearing that Unnatural History was canceled, I decided I should probably cancel the story. But then I checked my email and saw all the subscriptions and reviews I got, so I decided I should give this story a chance- if you agree. **_

_**So I guess this means we're going to have a vote! Please tell me in this chapter by reviewing below! I will open this for about a week or two, and then we'll see what we have. I need at least 6 "Yes's" (from 6 different people) In order to convince me to continue the story.**_

_**So go along now and click that little button to vote yes or no!**_

__


End file.
